


[Podfic] Holy memories

by LumehaPodfics (Lumeha)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format : MP3, Blue Lions route but could be Golden Deer route honestly, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Seteth catch Ferdinand in a moment of weakness, and they start to talk, spoilers about Seteth identity and all that jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics
Summary: Ferdinand stood at the feet of Saint Cichol's statue, hoping to fight the storm of feelings in his heart. Enbarr was on the horizon, and with it the promise of a battle against Edelgard and Hubert.It was there that Seteth found him.(Podfic length : 7min09s)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Seteth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Seteth & Aegir OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Holy memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holy memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386618) by [Lumeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/Lumeha). 



**Text:** [Holy memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386618)

**Author:** [Lumeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/Lumeha)

**Reader:** [Lumeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics)

**Length:** 7min09s

**Download** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JFEiFe0KdyGM1lL7pBozR_QLkPd0z7PW) \- [Archive.org](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/32/items/holy_20191127/Holy.mp3)


End file.
